


wish you were here right now

by underwatr



Series: cybersex [3]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: (like a little it’s kinda subtle), Corruption Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Kinda, Phone Sex, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, degrading, dom!jennie, experimenting, guided masturbation, im bad at tags, little bit of fluff right at the end, sub!rose, why haven’t i tagged that yet lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwatr/pseuds/underwatr
Summary: chaeyoung misses her girlfriendor chaeyoung calls jennie in the middle of the night because she’s horny
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Series: cybersex [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714384
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106





	wish you were here right now

**Author's Note:**

> this is really bad lol sorry i just wanted to get this part out of the way

_Hey_

_Are you awake?_

_I miss you_

Jennie smiled and started typing, but before she could finish the text her phone was vibrating, lighting up with a call from her girlfriend.

”You really missed me, huh?” was the first thing she said, making Chaeyoung laugh, though she sounded nervous. “Are you okay?”

”Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” despite her words, her breathing was heavy and fast.

”Have you been... working out or something?” Jennie asked as she pulled on a t-shirt, climbing into her bed.

”Something like that, yeah,” as the realisation hit her, Jennie smiled and rolled over to lay on her stomach.

”Have you been touching yourself, baby?” she said it so quietly, she thought Chaeyoung might not have heard her, but she knew from the hitch in the girl’s breath that she had.

“Maybe,” was all she said back. Jennie grinned. “I, um... I missed you, so I was watching your show.”

”Oh, really?” Jennie thought back to the way she was spread out on the bed earlier, face buried in her pillows as she fucked herself on a dildo, ass facing the camera. “And did you like what you saw?”

Chaeyoung hummed in response and Jennie shook her head, even though the other girl couldn’t see her.

”You know I like it when you use your words,” Chaeyoung whimpered quietly, but nether commented on it.

”Yes, I enjoyed it,” she whispered, and Jennie could envision her cheeks burning from saying it outloud.

”Which part did you like the most?”

” _Jennie_ , it’s embarrassing,” Chaeyoung whined and Jennie giggled, breaking character for a moment.

”Do you wanna know my favourite part?” Chaeyoung once again hummed in response. “My favourite part was at the beginning, you remember? Before all of the toys?”

”Yeah,” she said quietly, and Jennie could tell she was hanging onto every word.

”Did you see the way I was teasing?” all of Chaeyoung’s responses were tiny, barely audible. “I did it the way you do, did you notice? All slow and gentle. It didn’t feel the same though, nothing like how you feel with your hands on me... Is that why you called me, baby? Missing the way I feel?”

The line was silent for a few seconds, Jennie had to check the call was still going.

”I can’t do it right,” Chaeyoung muttered and Jennie felt heat sparking through her body. She sometimes forgot just how innocent Chaeyoung was, though she loved that she was; she loved that she was Chaeyoung’s first girlfriend, she loved that she was her first time, she loved that Chaeyoung was shy, but she really loved the way Chaeyoung was coming out of her shell - all because of Jennie.

”Want me to talk you through it?”

”Please.”

Jennie grinned, moving once again to lay on her back.

”Get on your knees,” the sound of rustling sheets and Chaeyoung’s ridiculously creaky bed fills Jennie’s ears before there was nothing but the sound of her girlfriend’s shaky breathing as she waits for her next instruction. “I want you to use one finger for now... and be slow... can you do that for me?”

”Y-Yes, I...” she cut herself off, hesitant with her words.

”You don’t have to be embarrassed, baby, it’s okay,” Jennie said softly, waiting patiently for Chaeyoung to speak.

”I want... I want to be good.”

Before Jennie could even process her words, Chaeyoung was moaning down the phone, sending goosebumps cascading across Jennie’s body.

”You want to be good for me?” Chaeyoung hummed (whined) in response. “Use another finger.”

”Thank you,” she whispered, and Jennie had to hold back her own noises, instead sliding her fingers beneath her underwear. 

Jennie was shocked (and slightly embarrassed) at how wet she already was just from hearing Chaeyoung‘s oh so pretty noises, but decided to ignore that and instead focus on Chaeyoung’s heavy breathing and the light whines and whimpers she kept letting out.

”How does it feel, baby?” Jennie asked quietly, slipping two fingers inside of herself and moving them slowly.

”So much better than before,” Jennie smiled.

”Better than me?”

”No, no, no, nothing is better than you,” pleasure struck Jennie like a lightning bolt, scattering and ricocheting through her body, making her whimper desperately.

”Fuck,” she whispered, moving her fingers to instead rub slow circles around her clit. “You’re being so good, baby... you can go faster.”

Chaeyoung didn’t answer in words, only in the moans that Jennie had come to love so much.

”Please keep talking.”

Jennie didn’t quite know how to act for a few seconds. She was sat there, mouth lightly open as she processed what Chaeyoung was asking.

“You want me to talk?”

”Yes, please,” Jennie shook her head in disbelief.

”Wow, Chae... what would people think? Innocent Chaeyoung, _sweet_ Chaeyoung that writes love songs and never ever swears... what would they think if they knew that you were so desperate for me? If they knew that you wanted to hear my voice so badly, telling you how to touch yourself?”

Jennie found her own words effecting her, because _fuck_ , sweet Chaeyoung that writes love songs was desperate to hear her voice while she touched herself. 

“Fuck, baby, you’re just such a good whore for me,” Chaeyoung gasped and Jennie immediately stilled. She couldn’t tell whether it was a good or bad sound - had she gone too far? “Was that okay?”

”Yes, it was... It was _really_ , really okay,” the realisation hit her like a wave, drowning her in pleasure and centring right back to where her fingers were once again moving inside of herself, rougher this time.

”You liked it when I called you a whore, hm?” Chaeyoung whimpered - it almost sounded like a sob.

”Can I.. can I please touch higher?” it took Jennie a minute to understand what her girlfriend was asking. 

“Baby, are you asking if you can touch your clit?“ she knew Chaeyoung’s face would be burning at how direct the question was, wishing she could be there to see it.

She only hummed in response, too embarrassed to say anything.

”Since you asked so nicely, yes, you can.”

The reaction was instant, loud moans tumbling from her mouth as well as smaller whimpers between them, both driving Jennie crazy and making her movements more frantic and desperate.

”Make me feel so good, baby,” she hesitated over her next words, not wanting to embarrass the younger too much, before deciding if she liked being called a whore she probably wouldn’t mind. “Are you gonna be a good girl and cum for me?“

Chaeyoung let out a whine louder than Jennie had ever heard from her.

”Please keep going, Jennie, I’m so close,” Jennie had to stop her movements, fearing she’d cum right there, but not wanting to finish before Chaeyoung.

”You’re so cute, Chae.. needing me to be able to cum; my voice or my hands or my tongue. My little whore, so desperate for me,” Chaeyoung gasped loudly.

” _Fuck_ ,” and Jennie knew she was cumming, because she only _ever_ swore when she came.

It didn’t take much more for Jennie to reach her orgasm, moaning loudly as she worked herself through her high, panting loudly as she tried to find the energy to move.

”You okay?” Chaeyoung’s soft voice came through the phone, making Jennie press it closer to her ear.

”I’m okay,” she smiled lightly. “Are you? Was that too much?”

”No,” Chaeyoung said quickly, which made Jennie’s smile grow. “I, um... I enjoyed it.”

Jennie glanced at the clock beside her, noticing just how late it was.

”You should go to sleep... class is in five hours.”

”Oh, really? Oops,” she laughed lightly, and Jennie ignored how her heart ached at the sound. 

“Goodnight, Chaeyoung.”

”Goodnight, Jennie... sleep well.”

_Beep_.

Jennie dropped her phone on her chest, sighing loudly. She was _really_ falling for Chaeyoung, and there was not one thing she could do to stop herself.


End file.
